


Trapped Beneath the Surface

by WindFireWheels



Series: Death's Gamble [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: honestly idk just something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindFireWheels/pseuds/WindFireWheels
Summary: stupid thing for stupid story idfk I can't write danganronpa characters don't yell at me
Series: Death's Gamble [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146230
Comments: 1





	Trapped Beneath the Surface

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write this  
> What the fuck am I doing  
> Screaming

"I don't want to hurt you!"  
"It'll be okay, darling, I promise.."  
"It won't! I'm telling you!"  
"Shh.. it's alright.."  
"For the last time stay back! I'll hurt you!"  
-  
Lan wasn't exactly... sure of what to do about this. He was- for whatever reason- a demon. Neither parents had any connections to demons, so why did he turn out to be one? It was painful, but he tried to hide it. Especially after being accepted into Hopes Peak Academy as the Ultimate Rollerskater(how a 14 year old got in, nobody knows).  
He had- however- made friends with the Ultimate Cook; Teruteru Hanamura. Although somewhat perverted and rather flirtatious, they got along due to their love of food. Teruteru would cook, and Lan would be a tester.

It was nice and calming, Lan occasionally forgetting his secret, but he was afraid. Afraid that he would have an outburst infront of Teruteru. He didn't want any harm to come to his friend... or anyone, for that matter. He would sometimes lock himself in his dorm, just so he wouldn't kill someone. He's harmed one person before, and he doesn't want to ever again. 

However, he soon felt a little more safe when his friend- Chaud Blaze- too got accepted into Hopes Peak. Chaud was the person he attacked, and was the only person aside from Lans parents who knew. Lan, Chaud and Teruteru eventually got deemed an "iconic trio" by those around them, but none of them minded. 

Perhaps, it would all change with one simple game. Not that it would end their friendship, but rather alter it in one way or another, along with introduce some new companions, human and not. Sent towards the beginning of the afterlife, working their way back to where they began. Of course, there was just one catch.... the effects of the afterlife has caused Lan to have more outbursts that he's unable to control, all because of a board game. 

All effects within the afterlife where to effect them forever, so if they where to be severely injured, it would carry on with them back into the mortal realm. There was no mastermind behind this, so at least that was one concern out of the way- but why? Why them? What exactly WAS wrong with this simple board game that made them suddenly transport to another world?

Honestly I don't fucking know I can't write please don't yell at me or I'll cry


End file.
